With increasing technological development, a wide range of electronic devices is used to achieve various purposes. An electronic device comprises a plurality of electronic components. Generally, different kinds of electronic components function using different voltages.
A power supply is essential for electronic devices, including personal computers, industrial computers, servers, communication products and network products. Usually, the user may simply plug a power supply input cable into an AC wall outlet, which is commonly found in homes and offices, so as to receive an AC voltage. The power supply converts the AC voltage into a regulated DC output voltage for powering the electronic device. For example, a common DC output voltage is 12 volts. The regulated DC output voltage is transmitted to the electronic device through a power cable.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.